Fictober 2017
by hidekins
Summary: For the whole month of October, I'll be attempting to write and post one work per day, be it Love Live, LWA or something else. Feel free to drop some prompts/requests on the reviews. Current ships: NicoEli, TsubaHono, HonoKotoUmi, NicoMaki, HonoKoto, UmiNico, HonoUmi
1. NicoEli - You said you wouldn't

Prompt from Ao3/tumblr user saberin

* * *

"Nico, you said you this wouldn't happen, that you told me you _wouldn't_ ," Eli walked up to Nico, who was just about to take off her shoes, having come back home.

"Welcome home Nico! I missed you Nico! How was work Nico?" Nico said with a saccharine tone of voice as she finished taking off her shoes. The last thing she wanted was to come back home to Eli's nagging "It was tiring, by the way, thanks for asking," she added and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, but-" Nico's tone of voice had told Eli to back down, but she couldn't let this slide again. _Never again_. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Eli took another step forward. "No, do _not_ change the subject, Nico. This is the third time you've-"

"Second."

"Second time you've said this. Remember three weeks ago? When I found you with-"

"Yes, I remember. You made it hard to forget with how you almost cried." Nico reminisced as she put her shoes to the side. When she tried to take a step forward however, Eli blocked her path. Nico could see a glint of coldness in Eli's blue eyes that she had not seen since high school, when Honoka was trying to put μ's for the first time. She now felt a knot in her stomach: Eli was dead serious about this.

"L-look Eli, you're getting so upset over something so silly, and it really wasn't my fault this time, you know?" Eli had suddenly become an intimidating force to be reckoned with and Nico had to tread carefully and figure out how to defuse the Russian ticking time bomb.

"It _never_ really is your fault, is it?" Eli raised an eyebrow, her eyes seemingly unblinking for Nico. "Then whose fault was it this time? Rin and Hanayo? Nozomi? Or was it Maki?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that Rin and Hanayo happened to bump into me after work, or that Nozomi had stalked me to find out when my shift ended! Or that Maki had… had…" Nico grew silent, realizing that the Nishikino incident had completely been her fault. She also quickly took notice of how she wasn't making a convincing argument for herself.

"Well Nico?" Eli's voice grew colder and more impatient with each passing moment. Last time Nico had heard her talk like that, she was forced to sleep in the couch. Granted, the one who couldn't last sleeping on her own was Eli, so after a couple of days Nico was back in bed, but she would rather not sleep in the cold living room on her own again.

"Look, remember yesterday? I had my day off, but you got called to fill in for someone who got sick and weren't home all day?" Nico took Eli's silence as a yes, "well… I had been promising for weeks that I'd go see the kids but I couldn't, so when they noticed that I was home alone, they came to visit. And Cocoa helped herself to your chocolate pudding without asking. L-look, Nico will buy you another one, okay?"

Eli felt her stomach drop as she finished hearing Nico's explanation. She basically just threw a tantrum in front of her _wife_ over a pudding that her sister-in-law, _a middle schooler,_ had eaten. Shame would not let the blonde look at her apologizing partner in the eye. Apologizing for something she had not even done. Eli now had to apologize too and-

"Nico will buy you a box of them!"

Eli meekly looked at Nico, "a whole box?" she asked with a voice as small the smile she was trying to suppress.

"Nico promises. Just… don't make me sleep on the sofa. Please?"

"You won't," Eli's frown had finally flipped to a smile, much to Nico's delight. The taller girl opened her arms for a hug and Nico promptly hooked her arms around Eli's neck.

Nico swore Eli got so childish over the most trivial things, but that was one of her few quirks that she loved about her wife.


	2. TsubaHono - Arent you old for this?

"Don't you think you're a little too old for this?" TsubaHono prompt from tumblr user torororose

* * *

Tsubasa smiled nostalgically as she strolled with Honoka down the path of the same park where they had sat down and talked so many years ago. Back when she realized that her feelings for the ginger weren't just of friendship or rivalry. Walking through such a place with your beloved, with the cool summer night breeze slightly blowing on your face and the starry skies above you, would be ideal for a romantic date.

But Honoka glued to the screen of her phone wasn't what Tsubasa would call a date.

"Remind me why we're here again," Tsubasa asked an empty question. She already knew why they had come to the park. She didn't understand why they were walking in the park at eight in the evening.

"A Tyranitar showed up! It's super rare, and I still haven't caught one yet." Honoka explained with a smile and showed her phone to Tsubasa. The brunette didn't quite understand the screen like Honoka could, but she assumed the creature she seeked was the one that was just a silhouette.

"Aren't you a little too old for this?" Tsubasa commented as she moved the phone away from her face. She knew this whole app game exploded with popularity when it had released but by now the number of players had dramatically decreased.

"Tsubasa! Pokemon is for people of all ages! There's absolutely nothing wrong with going for a walk in the middle of the night with my girlfriend for a rare Pokemon." Honoka smiled and took Tsubasa's hand, giving it a small squeeze. The other reciprocated by entwining their fingers and chuckled. "Think of it as… an adventure. An adventure that's just for the two of us."

Tsubasa's smile widened, and she pulled Honoka closer, pecking her on the lips with a small and quick kiss.

"I can get behind that."


	3. HonoKotoUmi - No wait, don't-!

Prompt from Ao3 user OuMiyuki: "No, wait, don't-!" HonoKotoUmi

"Honoka-chan, I miss Umi-chan…" Kotori whimpered as she turned on the stove to heat the tea kettle. She turned around and slumped on the kitchen counter, looking at Honoka who was just across in the living room with pleading eyes as if she had the powers to summon their missing partner.

"I miss her too, Kotori-chan," Honoka frowned deeply as she absentmindedly locked and unlocked her phone, hoping that a text from Umi would show up next time the screen lit up. Her hope diminished each time there wasn't any sign of her, leading eventually to Honoka pocketing her phone. "I don't remember when was the last time we all spent time together, she keeps leaving so early and coming back home so late and tired that she just bathes and dies in bed."

"She's missed or skipped dinner for two months now," Kotori sighed defeatedly, imagining how much of a hard time Umi must go at work. "Has my cooking been off, Honoka-chan?"

"What? No way! Your cooking's amazing as always. She's just too tired to do anything, like eat dinner," the ginger explained and quickly got off her chair to hold Kotori's hands tightly in an attempt to reassure her.

"I just hope she's eating well…" Kotori sighed, worried that Umi at least wasn't eating instant food or anything of the sort. Honoka kept holding her hands and caressing them, trying to comfort her.

They were both caught off guard by the sound of the door unlocking and squeaking open. Never would they have expected to hear Umi say "I'm home" after so many nights had been spent on their own. Umi dropped her bag and almost got knocked down when she suddenly felt the weight of her two housemates. When she was tightly embraced by two pairs of arms, she almost felt compelled to reprimand them both, but Umi too longed for them and hugged them back. Or at least tried to with how restrained her arms were, managing to just pat each of their sides.

"Umi-chan! You never told us you'd be coming home early!" Honoka looked up at her, brandishing a wide and warm smile. Umi couldn't help but to smile as well, already feeling part of her exhaustion going away by Honoka's radiance. The ginger let go and Kotori did too after a few more moments.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my phone so I couldn't contact you. But don't worry, I'll be coming home early every day now." Umi gave them both an apologetic look. "I promise I'll make it up to both you."

"If you needed extra money we could've pitched in Umi-chan, why did you have to work those extra hours for so long?" Kotori didn't mean to weigh down the mood, but after having half of her most important people away for so long she needed to know.

"I couldn't ask you for the money. It wouldn't have been right," Umi shook her head.

"We all put our money together for this apartment, what makes it so different now?" Honoka took a step forward trying to look demanding, but she ended up stepping on Umi's bag. "Wah-! Sorry! Let me pick that up," she chuckled and rubbed the back of head before leaning down to pick up the bag. If she had looked at where she picked up the bag from however, Honoka would've have spilled all the contents are she lifted it.

"Wait! No, Honoka, that's-!" Umi's rebuttal came too late when all of contents of her bag poured out: her wallet, an umbrella, her portable power bank, and two small felt-covered boxes. Kotori gasped loudly and covered her mouth as soon as she spotted those foreign objects on the ground.

"Hey Umi-chan, what are these?" Honoka tilted her head, picking up the small containers and promptly ignoring everything else.

"H-Honoka-chan! I think I have a really good guess on what they are," Kotori could barely keep her composure or keep her voice from cracking.

"These," Umi took the small boxes from Honoka's hand and opened them, revealing snugly fit golden rings with three precious stones embedded on each, "were the reason I put so many hours at work."

"Honoka, Kotori. I know we've promised to always stay together, but I want to solidify that promise. Would you two marr-"

The loud whistle from the tea kettle blasted through the small apartment, interrupting Umi before she could finish.

"No! I can't let the moment I've been waiting for for years get interrupted!" Kotori rushed back to the kitchen the turn off the stove. The other two were flabbergasted, hearing Kotori quietly curse at the tea kettle. Honoka bursted out laughing as Kotori came back with a frown of mixed anger and disappointment. Umi joined with a quieter laugh of her own, both of the eventually managing to make Kotori's frown completely disappear.

"Wanna try that again?" Honoka asked as she wiped off a tear in the corner of her eye, which she wasn't sure if it had gotten there out of the laugh or something else.

"Honoka, Kotori… would you two marry me?"


	4. NicoMaki - Caught

"Witch Nozomi's familiars get too friendly with each other when she's away. NicoMaki get caught in the act." prompt from tumblr anon

* * *

With a flick of her finger, Nozomi made her basket float towards her and have its handle hover right on to her arm. "Alright, I'll be heading out to hunt for some mushrooms, so look after the place, you two." The witch patted her familiars once each before heading out. "I won't take too long," and with that, the witch was gone.

The moment she left, Maki got off the table she was sitting on with Nico and turned into her humanoid form with a cloud of red smoke. The redhead stretched her arms and flapped her wings; by the time Maki turned back to the table, Nico too had transformed, opting to stay on the table where she sat with her legs crossed.

"Only one pat? What the heck was that," Nico groaned, propping her elbow on her thigh and her head on her hand. "After Nico went through all the trouble of catching that damned rat that had been lurking around for a week now, she doesn't even rub my chin. The least she could do is come back with something good."

"Well, not a lot of people would appreciate a dead rat on their chest after waking up, Nico-chan," Maki pointed out and began to rearrange jars and containers sitting on the table, clearing up space and making it look more tidy. "You could do something more useful, like getting off the table and help cleaning it."

"I don't have to do anything of that if Nozomi doesn't ask me to," Nico shrugged her shoulders and kept watching Maki work. "I knew you wouldn't know how to appreciate my efforts either, because Maki-chan has bad taste," Nico stuck out her tongue and uncrossed her legs, letting them hang off the table.

"I know that, I'm still grossed out thinking that I've kissed you," Maki deadpanned as she kept cleaning. Nico gasped loudly, almost seemingly offended by the redhead's remark, but they both knew that it was all friendly jabs and banter. Most of the time.

Nico stuck out her tongue again but quickly gave Maki a warm smile. "Bet you would do it again though." Maki smiled back and put the jars she was holding to the side. Instead of continuing her chore, she began to lean on to Nico.

"If you were clearing the table so we could do this," Nico signaled at how Maki was making her lie down on the wooden furniture and then getting on top of her, "we could've just gone to a bed."

"S-shut up," Maki's mumbled as her cheeks began to turn a hue of red.

" _Oh Nico-chan, you should do something more useful, like clearing the table so we can make out on it!_ Gosh, you are such a dork," Nico's smile was one that infuriated Maki the most: just as mocking as it made her wings flutter.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Maki frowned as she leaned closer to Nico. The other began to reciprocate, wrapping her arms around Maki's side and holding her close.

"Yeah Nicocchi, shut up and kiss her."

The two familiars froze in place when they heard their master's voice coming from the side. Nozomi was standing right by the entrance, leaning on the doorframe with a very pleased smile on her face. After a few moments of silence passed, Nozomi reached out for the rack near the door and took her hat. "I can't believe I forgot this, have fun you two" she giggled and winked before turning to head out again.

"Oh, and please don't do it too much on the table. It's old and it will eventually break."


	5. HonoKoto - The way to someone's heart

"Kotori bakes a custard cake for Honoka. HonoKoto angst" prompt from tumblr user noelclover

" _The way to someone's heart is through their stomach._ "

That's what Kotori had been told when she was little. Of course, other things mattered just as much when trying to obtain someone's attention. But cooking was something Kotori could practice on her own. She could practice and _master_ cooking. She didn't need to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. There was no concern when giving gifts either; flowers eventually wilted, letters could be horribly misinterpreted, clothes can be the wrong size, and jewelry can simply become decorations if they already have a favorite one. But one always needs to eat, and they can always eat if it's their favorite treat.

Kotori hummed cheerily as she mixed the dough for her next baked good. She always found herself in a good mood whenever she was preparing something in the kitchen, imagining the joyous response she'd get when she delivered her gift always motivated her even more. Today's baking session was even more special: after failing once and baking one that wasn't up to her standards, Kotori had finally figured out the exact recipe for the perfect custard cake. Kotori giggled as she poured the layers of dough on her cake tin. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Woah! Is this for me?" Honoka's eyes practically sparkled as she admired the small squared sponge cake laying on her desk. Her mouth watering from anticipation. "Can I eat it now?"

"Mhmm! I baked it just for you, Honoka-chan," Kotori smiled as she did her best to hide her excitement to see Honoka's reaction.

Unfortunately for both of them, the moment Honoka took a piece of the soft goodie, Honoka's arm was held back.

"Kotori! Why must you insist in baking so many things for Honoka?" Umi frowned as she looked at the custard cake on Honoka's desk. "Do you want to go on a diet again?"

"Don't be like that Umi-chan. It's fine if it's only once in awhile, right Honoka-chan?" Kotori kept a cheerful tone of voice, trying to not sound disappointed.

"Yeah, but I did promise Umi-chan to go eat with her after school," Honoka prodded her index fingers with each other. "Don't worry Umi-chan, it's not as if I forgot!"

"Oh! If I had known that Umi-chan and Honoka-chan were having a date, I wouldn't have baked it. I'm sorry Umi-chan." Kotori's small pout seemed to still be effective on her more stern friend, seeing how Umi had let go of Honoka's arm and sighed.

"I-It wasn't as if I worried about you forgetting it. I was just concerned about your weight," Umi explained herself with a faint red in her cheeks.

"Geez Umi-chan! You just can't be so mean to your girlfriend, talking about her weight!" Honoka puffed her cheeks, showing that her anger had a slight hint of humour behind it.

"E-eh?! I-Is that so?" Umi's cheeks completely went red when she heard Honoka call her _girlfriend_. Honoka ended up laughing at Umi's surprise, which only got the already embarrassed girl more flustered.

Kotori's heart strings hurt, seeing Honoka completely forgetting about her gift and both of them being so close.

The way to someone's heart is through their stomach, Kotori reminded herself as all of her other options had been claimed first by Umi.


	6. UmiNico - Do I have something on my face

"Do I have something on my face?" prompt from user Master thief gray shadow

Nico let out a pleased sigh as she took another bite out of the grilled fish that Umi had made for her. Coming back home so tired was one of the few drawbacks of being a professional idol. But it also brought one of the most enjoyable moments of the day: eating home made dinner in the comfort of her home and the company of the one she loved the most.

Umi didn't consider herself to be the best cook in the world. Kotori was always more adept in the kitchen than her and Honoka grew up in a Japanese sweets shop, so cooking had always been a part of her life. And then there was Nico. As much as she refused that she cooked during high school, Umi has yet to meet someone who made better food than Nico. But Umi did take pride in being able to provide a good meal to a tired Nico. Seeing her enjoy each bite and sigh with pleasure as she finally got to escape the stress from work made up for the time they spent apart because of their responsibilities. Even now she unknowingly found herself simply staring at her.

Eventually, Nico noticed that she had certain someone's gaze fixated upon her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nico frowned when Umi didn't notice her change in mood.

"Hmm? Oh. No you don't," Umi shook her head, unsure why Nico asked that. Umi hadn't made anything tonight that could get stuck on one's face.

"Why were you staring then?" Nico wasn't quite satisfied with Umi's short answer. When she didn't receive an immediate response, she began to take a sip of her water.

"I was simply admiring your beauty."

Nico choked on her drink so hard she ended up getting the rest of her water in her face.


	7. HonoUmi - Chance meeting

"HonoUmi meeting Chika" prompt from Ao3 user KeahiFCTF2

"You know, Honoka," Umi turned from taking the scenery of the sparkling ocean outside the window to her partner, "I really needed this. Thank you," she finished with a pleased sigh and gave Honoka a smile she hadn't smiled in months.

"Yeah, talk about understatement of the year," Honoka smiled back. Usually, Umi would've protested with her mocking tone, but she couldn't be mad at ther girlfriend. Not when she had gone out of her way to book an inn at a small beach town for a short vacation.

As their cab came to a stop, Honoka reached out for Umi's hand and rubbed it gently. She wanted to touch her even more, but she knew how Umi felt with public displays of affection. So for now she had to keep it at a minimum. With the driver paid and their luggage in their hands, Umi took one last look at the vast sea before walking into the inn to check in for their room.

"How did you even find this place?" Umi inquired, impressed by the quaint and very traditional inn. Honoka seemed to have one surprise after the other.

"Nozomi-chan mentioned this place when I asked her for help," Honoka explained before turning to the reception desk. A rather short woman with hair as orange as a tangerine greeted her. "Honoka Kousaka! We got a room for two?"

"Of course," the woman smiled and pointed at the set of stairs, "your room is the second door to the right, Kousaka-san."

"Got it! Let's go, Umi-chan." Honoka readjusted her tote bag hanging from her shoulder and led the way.

"Did you know? Apparently a local high school here has school idols!" Honoka commented as she walked up the stairs. "We should go check them out if they have a live."

"Yes, let's."

As they reached the second floor, Honoka kept happily mentioning things that they could do around the town. Umi certainly looked forward to visiting the temple that sat at the top of a mountain. Walking past two doors, Honoka opened the door to her left.

"And then, get this You-chan, Yoshiko-chan had-"

"We can also visit an aquarium! Wouldn't be- ah," Honoka became as speechless as the girl whose room she just barged in.

"Honoka! They clearly told us it was the room on the right!" Umi frowned before pulling her out of the room. "We're so sorry," she apologized with a frown.

"S-sorry-!" Honoka managed to apologize too before Umi closed the door.

"Chika-chan? Are you there?" You pouted after Chika had gone silent on the phone. She was certain her friend was the one who stopped talking and not that she had lost phone signal because she could hear _someone_ yelling in the background. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite make it out. A loud thud sound and a series of loud, unintelligible noises followed.

"Chika-chan?" You called out again, having heard a sound she had never heard her make before.


	8. NicoMaki - You're a terrible liar

"Honestly, you're a terrible liar" NicoMaki prompt from tumblr user saberin

"W-wait, Nico-chan!" Maki scrambled out of the clubroom and ran after Nico. Thankfully she hadn't gone off running, but she still had managed to get decently far away from the clubroom. When Nico didn't stop walking away when she had caught up to her, Maki grabbed Nico's hand.

"What do you want, _Maki_?" The way Nico had enunciated her name without any honorifics jabbed at Maki's heartstrings.

"I-I just…" Maki was at a loss of words. When she saw Nico walk in on her and Rin and immediately leave without a word, she felt like she had to go after her. But now she didn't know what to do or say. Nico wouldn't even look at her.

"If you don't have anything to say, then leave me," Maki had heard Nico annoyed before, but never like this. _Angry_ like this. "Sorry I interrupted you."

"We weren't-! Rin and I-!" Maki took a moment to calm down a little, she couldn't even string a sentence properly. "Y-you didn't interrupt anything. Rin and I were just studying. I swear."

"Maki-chan," Nico took a deep breath, almost as if she was getting more irritated at her. Then, she yanked her arm away from Maki's grasp. "Honestly, you're a terrible liar. Just… just leave me alone."


	9. TsubaHono - The more the merrier

"Tsubasa misunderstands Honoka's invitation for fun. Bonus points for Erena calling her out" TsubaHono prompt from user Seigus

"So, how was your stay at Kotori and Umi's?" Tsubasa asked as she returned to the table with a pot of hot tea and serving two cups for each of them.

"I had lots of fun!" Honoka grinned and silently thanked her girlfriend for the tea. "I thought it was going to be just like old times."

"It wasn't?" Tsubasa now became more curious. She too had assumed it would've been like past times when Honoka had gone to spend the weekend with her two childhood friends.

"We did so much stuff I never thought we would've done," Honoka's cheeks began to gain a faint hint of red. Tsubasa nodded and began to take a sip of her tea. "They just didn't let me sleep at all that night!""

Tsubasa just barely managed to not spit out the tea in her mouth. Honoka didn't seem to have noticed, too distracted reminiscing on whatever she had done with her two good friends. She couldn't mean what Tsubasa thought she meant, right?

"You know, I didn't think I'd get so much into it, but with Kotori-chan and Umi-chan coaching me I think I did well for my first time!" Honoka said with some pride. "I never thought Umi would've gotten so much into it. Umi, right? Sounds impossible but I think she was the loudest of us three."

Tsubasa remained silent, her blush getting redder the more time her imagination dove into Honoka's words. She should be feeling guilty about imagining her girlfriend in bed with her two best friends, but her vivid mind was giving them both such good-looking bodies that she just couldn't stop.

"Maaan, I wish I could try it out again, but it probably wouldn't be as fun with just the two of us," Honoka let out a sad sigh and slumped. "N-not that just the two of us wouldn't be fun! But… you know. The more merrier. Maybe we could invite Anju and Erena tomorrow!"

Tsubasa tried to remain as calm and collected as she could, but her imagination was on overdrive and her inner voice was screaming at the top of its lungs.

She'd need to consult Anju and Erena about this.

"Hey, Tsubasa," Erena whispered on Tsubasa's ear while sporting a very smug smirk. Tsubasa kept silent, even unmoving, doing her best to not give the taller girl any sort of satisfaction.

"Glad you invited us for a fun night of Mario Kart."


End file.
